Entre la vida y la muerte
by Krish2014
Summary: Milori esta entre la vida y la muerte tiempo despues que es separado de Clarión ¿sobrevivira? ¿o es que nadie pora salvarlo? Milarion


**Es lo primero que publico, asi que creo que esto sera de practica XD lo escribi en un tiempo libre, es que adoro mucho a esta pareja**

La ministra sollozaba en un rincón…

El señor del invierno respiraba nervioso…

Dewey se sentía intranquilo…

La sala estaba helada, miedo y frio los rodeaban, los lastimeros sollozos se escuchaban… era una pesadilla…

Milori estaba al borde, entre la vida y la muerte…

Hace tres años que se rompió un ala por cruzar la frontera…

La ministra tiembla abrazándose a su aprendiz que siente miedo… no quiere perder a su pequeño hermano… no ahora cuando parecía que todo estaba mejorando… Snowflake también temblaba… esto no podía estar pasando…

La sala estaba bien iluminada pero una oscuridad los rodeaba… tenían miedo…

Él estaba grave… aun ni siquiera había recuperado el conocimiento… su estado cada día empeoraba más…

Las heridas que apenas cicatrizan…. Su respiración tenue… y su pulso casi nulo…

Aun inconsciente el miedo lo rodea… solo siente esa energía contra él… y se sigue debilitando…

Hace dos semanas esta inconsciente… la tensión con cada día se vuele más profunda… la ministra llora, su hermana también…

Un grito ahogado sale d todos cuando el medico les informa que ya nada ahí para hacer… la miradas bajan y la mayor solo alcanza a abrazar más a su aprendiz… el llanto no puede contenerse… ¿así iba a terminar? El medico dice que ya no hay esperanza… que trataron lo que podían… pero nada lo recupera, solo se vuelve más débil y cada vez está más cerca de la muerte… ya no van a hacer nada…

Dentro de la habitación se encuentra el muchacho, sus brazos están vendados aun estando casi sanos, tubos lo alimentaban y una máscara le proporcionaba oxigeno… una lagrima cristalina está congelada en su mejilla…

La ventana está abierta y el viento invernal alborotaba el pelo blanco del que alguna vez fue un joven lleno de vida y expectativas…

Por ese lugar entra una figura, está totalmente tapada en un abrigo invierno, este es blanco y tiene una capucha y el velo para que nadie la reconozca… al verlo las lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos celestes y se acerca…

Con cuidado le desconecta la máscara y los tubos… acaricia levemente su pelo y pone una mano en su frente…

Y se enciende una luz… una luz blanca que va invadiendo todo el cuerpo del muchacho, luego resplandece segando a cualquier persona si hubiera en esa habitación… las heridas se curan, la respiración se normaliza y su pulso se vuelve más fuerte… ella sonríe atrás de la tela que le cubre el rostro… se da vuelta…

Algo le sostiene la mano haciendo volver su mirada celeste hacia el mismo lugar, al hacerlo choca contra una mirada castaña que la miraba con los ojos cristalizados -¿Qué haces aquí?- fue un susurro de él mientras ella sonríe, se acerca y acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, después se quita el velo y deposita un beso en sus labios mientras él la abraza posesivamente…

Una traicionera lagrima recorre la mejilla del castaño, ella le sonríe y apoya su frente en la de él –debo irme…- susurra, él siente un huracán de emociones invadir su mente, tristeza, ira y felicidad de volver a verla… la vuelve a abrazar mientras la besa, no quiere dejarla, no otra vez…

Ella, la que siempre domino sus pensamientos volvía… tal vez por última vez… no quería… no otra vez…

Ella, la que jamás logro hacer suya y eso lo molestaba, aunque prometía esperarlo… él sabía que lo haría… pero la extrañaba...

No quería volver a dejarla… ella lo beso de nuevo en un beso más apasionado, abrazándola más contra él, sintiendo tal vez por última vez su presencia –te amo- le murmuro la chica mientras seguía entre sus labios. Él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus manos la acariciaban –yo igual…- murmuro…

De pronto se abrió una puerta, la chica se paró asustada volviendo a ponerse el velo mientras corría hacia la ventana y se iba. El señor del invierno le grito que se detuviera pero ella siguió corriendo…

Se asomaron por la ventana para ver a donde se iba pero la escarcha la cubrió…

Se dieron vuelta…

Había sido Milori…

Antonio lo vio con furia -¡¿Quién era ella?!- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente –no te importa- dijo molesto y decidido. La ministra lo abrazo con fuerza –no importa eso…- murmuro entre lágrimas –sea quien sea le ha salvado la vida- dijo mirando hacia el mayor, este gruño mientras el guardalibros también abrazaba al muchacho… Antonio miro por la ventana… no había ni rastros de ella…

Pero algo era claro… Milori la conocía…

Ambos se pelearon con la mirada, pero el joven no desistió…

Los médicos le recomendaron reposo y que lo dejen solo…

Cuando esto sucedió el chico se asomó por la ventana y sintió la brisa en el viento…

En cualquier lugar, no importa lo tapada que este, él reconocería esos ojos celestes…

-gracias Clarión…- murmuro mientras veía con dolor las estrellas…


End file.
